Jessamy
by Four-up
Summary: When Jessamy Merriville, on vacation from Oxford, returns to Alver Park to spend time with his beloved sister Frederica and the Marquis of Alverstoke he is not prepared for the turmoil that ensues . . . Written (or attempted to write!) in the style of Heyer, with a little Jane Austen influence.
1. Chapter 1

A team of even-striding high-bred match bays harnessed to a sleek curricle passed at some speed around the tree lined bend, sweeping gracefully up the carriage-way through the narrow granite gate-posts into the courtyard of the manor house of Alver Park near Bath in Somerset. The house was constructed of sandstone in Palladian style, with alterations and renovations by architect Francis Cartwright in the early 1700s and overlooked a majestic lake, generous gardens and endless woods. This was the principal seat of the Most Honourable the Marquis and Marchioness of Alverstoke and the home of their children and the Marchioness's brothers.

It was in front of the grand pillared entrance that the bays were expertly drawn to a halt and a groom came quickly to their heads whilst two gentlemen descended from the curricle. The driver was a tall distinguished dark haired young man and evidently one of the _beau monde_, fashionably attired in a drab coat with many capes, buckskin breeches and gleaming Hessians, but possessing an unexacting and amiable countenance. He paused beside the groom, saying pleasantly, "My good man, see that they are walked!"

"No, no, Tony!" his companion protested, "you must have them put up and stay for supper. Reefing, they must be curried and fed. A regular flat I should look if you do not stay!"

Sir Anthony yielded at this point and allowed his team to be led to the stable as he ascended the great stair beside his friend. The magnificent door was opened and the butler, comprehending the identity of the second young man forgot himself and exclaimed with as much exclamation as any such butler could allow, "Mr. Jessamy! We did not expect you!"

"Hullo, Wicken!" replied Jessamy, handing over hat and coat. "Is my sister about?"

"Lord and Lady Alverstoke are in the drawing-room, sir. Shall I take you there directly?" Wicken inquired.

"Save yourself the trouble, Wicken. I shall take myself. Come along, Tony, you must meet my family! I know I've told you so much about them, though it's doubtful you will see Felix a moment before dinner-time; you shall meet Frederica and Alverstoke . . ." Sir Anthony, divested of his great-coat, gloves and curly brimmed beaver, shook out the ruffles of his shirt-sleeves, straightened his coat of blue Superfine and gave one last touch to his beautifully arranged snow-white muslin cravat, listening all the while with unabated attentiveness to the rattling speech. Finally he was satisfied with his appearance, and, in the most leisurely fashion possible strolled beside Jessamy in the direction of the drawing-room, saying in his drawling way, "Frightfully handsome place ain't it!" when there was a lull in conversation.

Jessamy made no reply, overcome in thought and reminiscences as they came to the drawing-room. The door stood open and he suddenly became aware of Frederica, seated by the window and entered with great haste. She startled, then uttered, "Jessamy!" and rose from her chair as he came swiftly toward her to take both outstretched hands.

"I have missed you so. I do not think you could know how much!" said Jessamy, fighting emotion.

"Oh, yes I could; for I have missed you more!" she retorted instantly. She stood back for a moment to compose herself, at which time Alverstoke judged it prudent to join the assembly, and welcomed his charge with a firm hand-shake saying, "An unexpected pleasure, Jessamy! I thought we did not look for you till next week."

"No, sir, you would not have, but Tony" – and recalled to attention his manners, saying, "Oh, beg your pardon! This is my good friend Sir Anthony Heppelthwaite. Tony, this is my sister and her husband, Lord and Lady Alverstoke." That gentleman executed a precise bow to the lord and lady and said gallantly, "the pleasure is all mine!"

His lordships well-bred manners allowed him, with only the faintest quiver of his mouth, to return Sir Anthony's greeting, saying politely, "Not at all!" then added, "I recollect that it is through your kindness that Jessamy has returned to us in such good time! We would be honoured if you would stay and dine with us."

Sir Anthony bowed eloquently "with such a diverting air," said Frederica to his lordship when he came to her dressing room later, "almost as though you were the King of England! Alverstoke, how did such a fellow befriend Jessamy? He is not at all the sort of person Jessamy would usually admire for he could never abide a slow-top!"

"As always, you are right, my dear! I cannot imagine how." said his lordship, tapping his quizzing-glass languidly against his chin, "unless, of course, Sir Anthony has a far deeper understanding than either of us realize!"

"For surely a gentleman of great address and fashionably attired cannot be intelligent!" said Frederica slyly.

"I am sure you are right, my dear," replied Alverstoke, much struck. "It has been my unhappy situation in life all these years!"

"You mistake the matter, my lord; I never recall having questioned your intelligence!" she pointed out.

He flung up his hand, as a fencer acknowledges a hit, saying in failing accents, "no doubt you would look with greater kindness upon me if I adopted a method such as Sir Lumley Skeffington!"

She burst out laughing; for it was Sir Lumley whose exaggerated fashion, painted face and foppish manner had led Lord Alvanley to describe him, with more wit than kindness as 'the Sleeping Beauty, bound in calf, richly gilt and illustrated by many cuts!". Not even the severest critic could accuse his lordship the Marquis, that veritable Tulip of the Ton, of dressing in such a manner; he having modelled himself after the great Beau Brummell, holding that a gentleman's dress must only draw attention to himself by the clean excellence of its cut and the superiority of tailoring, and rejecting the prevailing Dandyism which led some aspirants to add copious amounts of buckram wadding to the shoulders of their nip-waisted coats and starch already excessive shirt collars until they could barely move their heads, among other extravagant follies.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation regarding the mystery of Jessamy's atypical friendship would of necessity at that point be laid aside, for alterations must be made to dress in preparation for dinner which could not wait a moment. The most excellent maid, Poley, made her appearance and Alverstoke was obliged to deliver himself into Knapp's anxiously waiting hands, which he did at his pleasure.

They were to dine at the usual country hour of five o'clock, and were to believe that Sir Anthony, far from being disconcerted at the earliness of the hour considered himself fortunate to dine at any time in the company of the family of one of his nearest friends and was in fact very accustomed to dining early as he had himself been brought up in the country. They were seated promptly at five and by the end of the generous repast far from considering Sir Anthony a slow-top, but in fact were delightfully amused by the young man, his manners allowed to be everything amiable and pleasing, but not so lacking in wit and without his own thoughts as to render his conversation boring to Alverstoke.

The only one of the party shown to not be completely satisfied in Sir Anthony was Felix, the younger brother. The maggot in his head regarding mechanical objects or inventions of any kind had in no way dispelled with his recent years; at sixteen he proved to be still so fascinated with the subject it employed very nearly all of his waking hours. He arrived at the dinner table as was typical, in grubby clothes, minus at least one button and after introduction to Sir Anthony began to ask him of information in relation to Humphry Davy, an English chemist he and his excellent tutor Septimus Trevor had recently learned of. Soon, though, it was established that Sir Anthony had little knowledge of chemistry and none what so ever of Humphry Davy. Felix was understandably disappointed and quite ready to improve all of their understanding on the subject of the recently invented light-bulb and furthering their learning of various chemicals, and was only prevented from doing so by Alverstoke's intervention. He achieved this diversion by saying blandly, "You must make this information known to me sometime, Felix, when I am not so preoccupied by a guest!" and proceeded to solicitously inquire after Sir Anthony's family.

He replied that his beloved father had died some years previous, leaving not only his son behind, but also a widow and a young - and if that partial brother was to be deemed accurate - very pretty daughter.

"Is she still in your care, Sir Anthony?" inquired Frederica.

"She _is_ at Lymton Hall, but it would be unjust to say under my care!" answered Sir Anthony, considering. "She is but a year my junior and needs no one to provide for her, for she is actually very well set herself, having inherited a vast sum from a close friend of our family. No, I would say that Effie is more like to stay at Lymton for the benefit of Mother than for her own comfort. Although," he added reflectively, "I daresay she is happier there than in town! Indeed, she has so much freedom, and being that she loves to ride and drive as much as I do myself it cannot but be the most pleasant circumstance!"

"That is exceedingly comfortable," said Frederica warmly, her original puzzlement regarding the friendship now relieved with the simple knowledge that Sir Anthony shared the same intense love for horses as did her brother. "But should we understand then that she could be in town if she desired?"

"Oh yes!" replied Sir Anthony cheerfully, "and she was brought out by my Aunt Torrington but upon my Uncle Torrington's death Aunt found herself quite obliged to withdraw from her social obligations, in fact was so affected she was unable to do anything of that sort for some time. Effie returned home after only a fortnight in town and has since little thought of leaving, though Aunt is well recovered by now and would not mind Effie coming in the slightest, but we, none of us, can convince her that it would be beneficial! She has a companion, of sorts, you know, in a Miss Allworth, who I must say is a perfectly unexceptionable lady, so I do not feel the slightest head on the subject of her being _left alone_ as such at Lymton when I am away. "

At this point he paused for his dish to be removed, and Alverstoke took advantage of the silence to say thoughtfully, "The Lymton Hall you speak of; it is but fifteen miles or less from here, is it not?"

"Yes, sir, a trifling distance! Jessamy has already promised to ride over for many agreeable visits during his holiday."

Jessamy inserted quickly, "if you are agreeable, of course, Alverstoke!"

"My dear boy," said Alverstoke, amused. "You have not the faintest need to ask my permission! You are rather, er, _mature_ enough to choose your own friends!"

Jessamy grinned, "Oh, I know! I was thinking more about taking your hunters out of the stable without your say so."

"Ah, how slow I seem to be today! Well, you may rest easy that there is no one I trust more with my horses! Much I would be saying about my own teaching ability to forbid you the use of them! . . . You have my full consent to take the greys, if you wish to drive."

"Thank y-you, sir!" stammered Jessamy, ready to be reduced to incoherence in light of the honour bestowed upon him, but was saved from this incidence by Alverstoke, who summarily dismissed his own generosity and turned the dialogue to include the other diners. The conversation again focused on Sir Anthony's family, and by the time they roused from dinner somewhat later and Sir Anthony announced that he must continue his journey - as he'd written to advise his mother and sister of his return and did not want to unnecessarily alarm them by coming home later than he'd promised - he cordially included the Marquis and Marchioness, and, if he could be induced to drag himself from his experiments long enough to join them, Felix, in the invitation to visit Lymton at any time.

They parted on the friendliest terms, Sir Anthony's curricle being brought to the door by Reefing, and providing Alverstoke an excellent opportunity to look over what Jessamy had previously described to him as 'a bang-up pair'.

"Light steppers; exceptionally straight movement and very well sprung in the ribs!" his lordship remarked as the curricle faded from sight. "Jessamy, I congratulate you in your choice of friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

It was all of a week before Jessamy found himself able to visit Lymton Hall, and this excursion was then planned for the following day, which was a Tuesday. He would wake early and breakfast without the family and set out immediately after. He was to receive a shock, then, as he hastily trod into the hall to find Frederica was waiting, dressed in an impeccable riding habit of brown velvet and a jaunty little hat placed at an angle over a roll of soft brown hair. She smiled when she saw him come and said cheerfully, "Good morning! I had hoped to last night - but you retired so early! . . . I must ask if I may come along!"

He was immensely pleased and answered quickly, "by all means! It would be a great pleasure. But is it not a little far . . . ?"

"Not at all!" said Frederica warmly. "I have been so dull, and Alverstoke tells me I have need of nothing but a little exercise and thinks this a splendid opportunity! I think fifteen miles a perfectly reasonable distance and besides, I should very much like to meet Sir Anthony's family. Shall we go?" this decided speech quite persuaded him and he nodded for her to proceed.

They set out for Lymton, she mounted on a lady's hack acquired for her by Alverstoke, a pretty chestnut mare she had aptly named Ignea, he on his favourite, a tall good conformationed black mare he referred to as Alethea, who was unable to contain her exuberance after so long inactive. For some time she gavotted and pranced, keeping Jessamy's attention well occupied. Finally, after two or three miles she settled into her rhythm and permitted herself to be guided closer to Ignea, so as to allow for easy conversation between the riders.

Because the temperature remained low and the roads were good they found a trot was easily sustained and made good progress. Jessamy insisted on walking the horses a short distance, then the trot was resumed.

They reached Lymton sooner than was expected, as the distance was in all reality less than fifteen miles and nearer twelve, the hour was still so early that very little movement showed about the house. They were relieved to be met in the courtyard by a groom who took the horses and a stately butler who greeted them at the door before Jessamy had raised the knocker twice. He imperiously admitted them to the hall, a stately affair of rustic mahogany wood and gilded staircases, taking their cloaks and showed them to a quaint little saloon.

It was a remarkably well-decorated room and Jessamy found himself absorbed in a close scrutiny of the mantelpiece, calling Frederica's attention to it, so she came to join him. They were engaged in this for only a short time when a click sounded and they both looked around as the saloon door opened and a young lady entered the room. She could be no older than seventeen and very pretty, with large blue eyes and brown ringlets that surrounded a charmingly appealing little face. Her only weakness might have been her height; being that she was rather short, but as she was a trimly built girl with a neat figure this was of little matter and displeased only herself. She was attired in a dress of pale pink sprigged muslin which became her admirably while being quite appropriate for her age, her shoulders draped with a light silk shawl. It became apparent that she had no idea of the room being inhabited for she uttered a little squeak when she saw them and said in a high pitched voice, "oh! Do excuse me; I came only to retrieve my stitchery!"

Frederica came forward and said in her friendly way, "I am sorry we startled you! I believe you will find the stitchery on the chair over there."

"Thank you! That is precisely where I thought it must be, but I am so forgetful at times!" she tripped lightly to the chair, saying all the while in an artless manner, "this is a good room for stitching in, you see, for the light is quite good! And it is so comfortable and pretty that I can concentrate, which I am perfectly unable to do in a room with a good view of the out of doors. You cannot think what a trial it is to think on ones stitchery when there is a fine day outside!" she checked herself at this point and exclaimed, "You must excuse me! I do run on so, and when you have no more idea of who I am than I of you! I am Miss Allworth!"

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Allworth!" Frederica smiled, with a slight bow, "I am Lady Alverstoke. May I also present my brother Mr. Jessamy Merriville!"

Jessamy stepped forward to produce an graceful bow to Miss Allworth, who curtsied prettily to each of them, saying "I am very pleased to make _your_ aquaintance! Sir Anthony has spoken so much of you; he is not here, you know, for he went away yesterday and did not expect to return till later today! But Effie is about, and I have no doubt that Dobbs will bring her directly!"


End file.
